


Christmas Memories

by AzureDiamond51



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Death, Gen, Memories, Yes this is really last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamond51/pseuds/AzureDiamond51
Summary: On Christmas Eve, George reminisces on all the memories he has with his best friends, Dream and Sapnap.--------------George sits on the floor of his living room, back against the low coffee table and steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand, mug given to him by Sapnap a few years ago. Sapnap also sits on the floor between the tree and the crackling fireplace, legs kicked out in front of him and propping himself up with his hands placed behind him, a wide grin on his face. On the other side of the tree rests a comfortable green chair that Dream sits in, legs tucked under him and leaning on one arm of the chair, grinning just as wide as Sapnap. He holds his own mug of hot chocolate. The trio all wear ugly Christmas sweaters they got each other last year as part of their yearly Christmas Eve tradition.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Azure's Holiday Oneshots





	Christmas Memories

Snow drifts down from the dark sky in large, fluffy flakes, gently dusting the rooftops and trees of the suburbs, illuminated by the warm glow of the street lamps and Christmas lights strung along eaves and spruces. On Christmas Eve, barely anything stirs in the night; not even a lone car drives down the quiet street. Through open curtains and thin shears Christmas trees can be seen, dressed in lights of blues and greens and whites and golds. Inside one of the houses along the street, three men, George, Sapnap, and Dream, talk and laugh in the living room of the house.

George sits on the floor of his living room, back against the low coffee table and steaming mug of hot chocolate in hand, mug given to him by Sapnap a few years ago. Sapnap also sits on the floor between the tree and the crackling fireplace, legs kicked out in front of him and propping himself up with his hands placed behind him, a wide grin on his face. On the other side of the tree rests a comfortable green chair that Dream sits in, legs tucked under him and leaning on one arm of the chair, grinning just as wide as Sapnap. He holds his own mug of hot chocolate. The trio all wear ugly Christmas sweaters they got each other last year as part of their yearly Christmas Eve tradition. George’s sweater was given to him by Dream and it’s a size too big, but it’s warm and cozy.

The tree in the living room is strung with warm coloured lights, basking the room in their light. Picture frames holding photos of the three friends line the fireplace mantle, and a few wrapped boxes rest under the tree, labelled and tied up with shiny bows. Most of the gifts are from George’s family, but two of them are marked for George’s best friends.

Sapnap, still laughing from what Dream just joked about, says, “That reminds me of last time we went skating! You were flopping around out there just like Bambi, George.”

Indignantly, George responds, “I was not! I was skating just fine until _Dream_ decided to keep running into me!” He can’t help but crack a smile at the memory of Dream ‘accidentally’ skating into George, throwing both of them off balance.

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault that someone can’t keep his feet under him,” Dream grins from the chair.

“Idiot.” George laughs. “You say that like you weren’t the one who slid right down the drive after that ice storm.”

“That was different!” Dream half-whines. “Your laneway’s on a _hill_ and Sapnap said it wasn’t that slippery!”

Sapnap throws his head back in laughter. “Dude, you slid all the way down to the road and then you _tried to climb back up the pavement_ instead of taking the lawn. I think that’s worse.”

“It’s still different than falling over in the middle of a wide open skating rink.” Dream sticks his tongue out at Sapnap, who makes a face right back at him.

A devilish smirk crosses George’s face. “That’s still not as bad as when Sapnap used eggnog instead of milk in the mashed potatoes.”

“For the last time, the containers looked identical!” Sapnap exclaims exasperatedly.

George continues, “And then you decided to power through it even after realizing just how godawful it was.”

“Okay, it wasn’t _that_ bad. It just… had an extra bite to it.”

“Sure. Just an extra bite.” Dream rolls his eyes. “And George didn’t flop around like Bambi on the skating rink.” Dream finishes his hot chocolate, and goes to stand up with the empty mug. His foot catches on the hem of his pants, and he falls to the floor with a shout of surprise.

George and Sapnap are unable to hold back roaring laughter at the timing of Dream’s trip. “Who’s Bambi now?” George finally manages to splutter out through his laughter.

“Shut up.” Dream grumbles as he gets to his feet and walks off to the kitchen to clean his mug.

Sapnap and George keep laughing for a few more moments before they’ve finally composed themselves again. In the silence, Sapnap looks to the fireplace, flames starting to dwindle down. He’s transfixed by the dancing flames for several moments before tearing his gaze away. “Hey, should I go get some more firewood for this?” He nods his head towards the fireplace.

George casts a glance at the flames and responds, “Sure, there’s a pile outside on the left side of the house.”

Sapnap gets to his feet. “Alright, I’ll be right back!” He practically skips off to the front door, a little overly cheerful at the prospect of more fire.

With a sigh, George closes his eyes and leans back against the table. He sits there in silence, thinking about all the time he’s spent with his best friends. All the fun they’ve had, all the laughs they’ve shared. The smile on his face falls in longing for those times again.

George opens his eyes and looks around the empty room, gaze lingering on where his mind projected the image of his friends. "I miss you guys." He whispers, the only other sounds being his soft breathing and the dull hum of the lights strung on the tree. He looks up at the ledge over the fireplace, gaze lingering on the carefully set up memorial. A larger picture frame sits in the centre of the ledge, holding a photograph of the three best friends posing for the picture. _"We were so happy then."_ He thinks to himself, taking in his friends' smiles in the photograph. 

Looking around the rest of the room, his memory shows him a year ago that day of Dream sitting on the chair beside the tree, laughing so hard he could barely breathe at a joke Sapnap made. George tries to remember his friend's laugh, but the sound is already starting to escape his memory. Tears starting to sting his eyes, he takes his gaze away from the chair, and ends up focusing on the cold, unlit fireplace. His mind projects a memory of Sapnap excitedly poking at the fire with a metal poker while Dream handed him a packet of powder that would make the flames change colour. George smiles wistfully at the memory of Sapnap staring into the colourful fire, completely transfixed by the dancing flames. More tears sting at his eyes, threatening to roll down his face. 

Starting to tremble, George’s gaze rests on the handful of wrapped gifts under the tree, lingering on the two labeled for Dream and Sapnap. “I’ll… bring these to you tomorrow…” George whispers, thinking about their gravestones, sitting side by side under a tree in the cemetery. “I got you sweaters, like we’ve always done…”

George looks back up at the memorial, vision blurred by tears. "I wish you two were here right now." He chokes back a sob as he tucks his knees up towards his head and rests his forehead on them, tightly clutching his mug of hot chocolate, which has long since gone stone cold. George's whole body shudders as the memory of Christmas Day last year floods over him.

The clock rolling half an hour past when his friends should've arrived. An hour past. Two hours.

His phone finally ringing, Dream's number in the caller ID, unfamiliar voice on the line.

The heap of twisted metal in the ditch, virtually unrecognizable.

His screams ringing distantly in his ears, his knees wet from kneeling in the snow.

Hot tears burn his cheeks as George shakily reaches behind him to set the cold mug down on the table. He shakes his head, desperately willing the memories to go away. "I- I can't do this, not without you guys." He casts another glance up at the memorial, the sight of the last picture he took with his best friends sending stabs of pain to his chest. Stiffly, George pulls himself to his feet and starts to walk to his room to sleep the next day and a half away. Halfway down the hall, he pauses, blurrily seeing the light shed by the tree’s lights on the walls. With a deep breath, George turns and goes back into the living room and kneels next to the power bar the lights are plugged into. He whispers, "I was going to leave it on for you, but I- I... I can't." He swallows back another sob. "I'm sorry." George unplugs the lights, sending the room into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Christmas fic! I don't know why I came up with such an angsty idea for a happy holiday, but I did and here it is! XD  
> Like my other pieces, this was also a fun write (if it wasn't I would'nt've written it, lol)
> 
> Special thanks to @NightIsAwkward and @SunFlarerito (both Twitter handles) for helping me revise this piece! They're both great fancontent creators, so go check them out! If you want to follow me on Twitter, check out my account at @AzureDiamond51


End file.
